


Pictures of You

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit seems to have a habit of falling asleep in weird places. His teammates have noticed and decide to have a little fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Calum and Rob walk into London Colney one morning to find Granit asleep. Not unusual, it seemed the swiss was permanantly exhausted. It seemed he’d decided the most comfortable position to sleep in was against one of the exercise balls. They look at each other and reach for their phones. 

In Granit’s time at Arsenal, the team had come to notice he had a habit of sleeping. A lot. And not just in beds or on the coach either, it was anywhere and everywhere. So that being said they’d started a secret competition: who can photograph Granit in the most ridiculous position? 

So far it seemed Aaron was winning with his photo of Granit passed out on an exercise bike, but Hector was a close second with his photo of Granit asleep with his head in pasta. 

Of course they had to make sure Granit didn’t find out, or Olivier for that matter who seemed to be attached at the hip to his boyfriend.

So far it was going well, they’d created a secret facebook group to share their photos and the one with the most likes won. Simple. 

Calum and Rob take their photos and argue about who gets to claim credit.

“I saw him first!” Rob argues.

“I took the photo first”

“Guys?” Granit blinks awake slowly.

“Hi” They quickly put their phones away.

“Did I fall asleep?”

“You did”

Granit yawns and stand up. Rob and Calum sigh in relief, that had been close. 

 

The next day they have a team meal after a match and of course matches tire Granit out so of course that meant he’d be sleeping. 

It’s Nacho to find him, asleep under one of the tables. He laughs to himself and snaps a photo before uploading it, then he sits down.

Soon the rest of the team come in.

“Oh good one” Laurent says getting his phone out.

“Already took one” Nacho grins.

“Dammit!”

“Gotta get here quicker”

 

A week later they’re going out on a team bonding night. Mesut and Shkodran were going to pick Granit and Olivier up. They arrive at Granit’s house but there’s no response. They try the door and it’s open.

They walk inside and look around. They find them both eventually, asleep all curled up together on the couch.

Shkodran and Mesut look at each other. This was too cute to pass up. They quickly take their phones out and snap photos.

“wait that didn’t work” Mesut says, aiming his phone again.

Except, he’d accidently knocked the flash which wakes up Granit and Olivier.

“Guys?” Olivier yawns, rubbing his eyes “Did you take a photo of us?”

Shkodran and Mesut look at each other again. 

So that was how Granit and Olivier found out about their little game. Thankfully they both took it well and laughed with them, even asking to see some of the photos.

“Are we gonna tell the others the game is over?” Shkodran asks.

“Maybe” Granit says “Or maybe we could have a little fun”


	2. Chapter 2

“Who let Oli into our secret group?” Rob moans.

“What? I didn’t” Calum says “What happened?”

“He just uploaded a photo. A good one”

The rest of the squad check their phones and sure enough Olivier’s just uploaded a photo of Granit sleeping on the kitchen counters.

“How did he find out?” Laurent wonders “I didn’t tell him”

“We kind of gave it away” Shkodran laughs 

“That’s not fair! He’s going to win now” 

“Not necessarily”

“You ruined our game” Rob complains

 

They’re annoyed but let it continue, finding every opportunity to photograph Granit. So far Olivier’s photos were in the lead but Mesut had taken a good one of Granit asleep upside down on the couch at the training facility. 

“Are we gonna tell them we know?” Olivier wonders as he uploads a photo of Granit asleep in the bath with a bubble beard and rubber duck. 

“They’ll probably find out eventually” Granit yawns

“They will” Olivier realises “Oh well, it was fun while it lasted”

“It was”

 

The next day there’s a match so it’s not surprising that the team find Granit asleep on the bench. Of course they all reach for their phones.

“Guys come on” Granit says sleepily.

“Sorry” They all blush and put their phones away.

“I mean, even Per’s photo was better than that one”

They all look confused, could that mean…

“Yeah, I know about your little game” He admits.

“We’re sorry, we just wanted to…” Laurent stumbles over his words.

“It’s fine. I think it’s funny. So, who won?”

“Well there are two that are tied right now” 

“Oh, let me see”

Laurent pulls his phone out again and shows Granit the top two, tied at 11 votes each. 

“Hmm” Granit tries to decide “I think Oli wins”

“That’s cheating! He’s your boyfriend, you have to say that” Shkodran says “I think mine’s better”

“Yours is good too”

“Fine! But I’ll get a better one just wait and see”


End file.
